


Acryl Painting of Drizzt Do'Urden

by Gilli_chan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: I've started reading The Legend of Drizzt some time ago, and really like the books and Drizzt, I've also recently started acryl painting and had bought a canvas where I hadn't decided what to use it for yet. Then I had the idea, that I'd like to do a painting of Drizzt, so I could hang him on my wall.Over the span of a few weeks I finished the painting and am really happy with it. =D (overall time was probably half a day, but I took a lot of breaks in between the different steps)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Acryl Painting of Drizzt Do'Urden

**Author's Note:**

> I've started reading The Legend of Drizzt some time ago, and really like the books and Drizzt, I've also recently started acryl painting and had bought a canvas where I hadn't decided what to use it for yet. Then I had the idea, that I'd like to do a painting of Drizzt, so I could hang him on my wall.
> 
> Over the span of a few weeks I finished the painting and am really happy with it. =D (overall time was probably half a day, but I took a lot of breaks in between the different steps)

**Author's Note:**

> As reference I used the cover of the fourth issue of “The Legend of Drizzt 25th Anniversary Edition”, I hope you like it =)


End file.
